Running Scared
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: They are after Nathan again, but this time he isn't alone in protecting himself. Martin Price sent a co-worker to protect him, but things get complicated with Karen in tow.
1. Chapter 1

**Running Scared**

**Chapter One**

**The Tease**

I cringed as she slammed her notebook on the table. It made a loud slapping noise. God, I hated that.

"This shit is pointless, Nathan. Why do we even have Chemistry in college? We already did it in high school." Karen's ranting sometimes was annoying and sometimes it was cute. This time it was annoying as hell. I couldn't exactly tell her to shut her mouth, but I wanted to.

"I don't know." She sat on the kitchen table at Dr. Bennett's house. I just rolled my eyes as she pulled me by the hem on my shirt between her legs. "Karen, you know how the doctor is with you sitting on her table." She rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not like we are having sex on her table." Not like I could even break her underwear rule. Karen was one of those girls who wanted to wait until marriage which I was fine with, but after a while, the teasing gets a little annoying.

I mean, this girl takes off her clothes in front of me and expects me not to hump her leg. I may be a good boy, but I'm no Ghandi. It's hard to resist, but I do my best.

"Not like we would." She lightly pecked my lips and I pulled away from her.

"You know, Nate, instead of that and all this back and forth, we could do other things." That was a first. I turned to her to see her biting her lip at me.

"What are you saying?" She pulled me back to her and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"How much longer until the doctor gets home?" I looked to the clock, seeing it was only 2:30.

"Not until six. Why?" I looked back to her and she jumped off the table, grabbing my hand and running us up the stairs towards my room. I had to laugh.

I knew her. She was only going to tease me. That is what Karen was. A tease.

She closed my bedroom door and practically launched herself at me, kissing me with no reservations. I sat on the bed with her stradled on me and she started to grind into me.

This was new.

"I want to feel you." Jesus Christ! I moaned as she moved her mouth to my neck, nibbling on my spot. "I want you bare against me. Your cock against my wet pussy." Please, kill me now.

She pulled back and stood up. Yep. I told you. A tease.

She reached under her dress and next thing I knew her panties were on the floor.

She was serious. Thank you, God.

"Your turn." She had an evil smile on her face as she restaddled me, undoing my jeans. I groaned when I felt her wet lips on my prominent erection. Oh, yeah.

"Fuck, Karen." She giggled and moaned, rotating her hips against mine.

"You feel so good, Nate. Why didn't I ever think of this before?" I pressed my lips against hers and her arms went around my neck, moaning loudly into my mouth. I grasped her hips and moved them faster, creating the right amount of friction. "You want it like that?" I nodded and she groaned.

"You are making it hard not to just press into you." She gasped and leaned her head back. Then I felt her juices cover my cock. Yeah, I did that to her.

"Oh, Nathan." I groaned and laid back on the bed.

"Damn, Karen. Make me cum, honey." She looked to me and then realization came to her eyes. She then climbed off of me again.

That DAMN tease!

She dropped to her knees and took me into her sweet little mouth. Oh, what a sweet heaven.

She started to suck me hard and fast, egging on my climax. I placed my hand in her hair, egging her to go faster. I felt the tightening in my balls as I released, seeing stares.

After that, all I wanted to do was throw her down and have my way with her. She was still a damn tease.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in a little coffee shop while my phone rang. I looked to my international phone to see my mentor, Martin, calling me. I hadn't heard from him in about a year and a half. I missed him. He was the only father figure I had ever had.

"Hey." I answered the phone and he knew that I knew it was him.

"Bells, where are you?" Bells was a nickname I had picked up from him. Now, I only let Martin call me 'Bells' even though others try. They usually end up with a bullet in the brain for it. Unless of course Martin asks me not to kill them.

"I'm in a coffee place in Hong Kong. Where you at, Martin?" He sighed.

"Thank you, God. I need your help. Meet me at the place we had lunch at in Chinatown." We hung up and I quickly jumped a cab to Chinatown. I made it to the little restaurant with a name that I couldn't pronounce.

I got a seat and within a few minutes Martin was sitting in front of me.

"Bells, I need your help, bad." I nodded and leaned a little over the table. Martin never asked for help, for anything. He always did everything himself so I knew it was bad.

"You know you can count on me, Mart. Who do I have to kill?" He shook his head.

"Not kill. Protect." I nodded and sighed.

"I can do that. Who is it?"

"My son, Nathan." I giggled.

"Is this the one you had me shoot Koslow for?" He nodded. Martin had a few sons, but all were under constant protection in different locations all over the world.

"Yeah, that's him." When Koslow was shot, Martin and I were traveling together and he knew I was the better shot.

Nathan was kind of cute. Looked a lot like Martin and different ways, but I couldn't see him well. I was on the top of a building.

"Okay. Last name? Is his last name Price?" He shook his head.

"Harper." I nodded as I stirred my tea.

"Nathan Harper. Okay. Location?"

"Allison Park, PA." I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

"Last question. Why?" He knew the drill. There was always a why no matter if you were protecting or killing.

"Bella, I am about to be involved in a business deal that could go bad. If it goes bad or even before then, its out that Nathan is my son. They will go after him as payback and I need you to protect him. They could go after him before the deal is even started. I need you to go to Allison Park and take care of my son. Keep him alive for me." I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"You know I would do anything for you."

**Nathan's POV**

Karen and I pulled back on our clothes as we heard the car pulling in the garage. Dr. Bennett was home early for once.

We ran downstairs and started to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. It usually took her a few minutes to make it into the house, but this time she was in in under thirty seconds.

"Nathan?" I nodded as she walked in to see me making a peanut butter sandwich.

"Yeah, Dr.?" She sighed as I took a bite of her sandwich. "What is it?" She sat at the bar in front of me and Karen, a frown of her face.

"Nathan, it's your father. I just got off the phone with Martin." I nodded. They talked a lot, but I never talked to him. It's wasn't my choice, but his.

"Really? Imagine that." I took another bite and she rolled her eyes.

"He is in a middle of some deal and it could end badly so he is going to send someone to make sure the people he is dealing with won't send someone here." Great! Just what I needed. More CIA agents surrounding me. Well, story of my life.

"Anyone I know?" She shook her head.

"No, you have never met her. She has been in Hong Kong lately. She was there when Koslow was killed, but you never saw her." I narrowed my eyes.

"I saw everyone that was there that was CIA, Dr. Bennett." She shook her head and a smile came to her face.

"She is not CIA, Nathan. She is what we call a 'free agent'. She works for herself, other than doing whatever Martin asks her. She would jump off a cliff if he said it would help him. She never had a father so its understandable, if you know her. Plus, she was there and you didn't see her because she was the one who killed Koslow" My eyes widened and Karen gasped.

"What?"

"Yes, she is an excellent shot from the years of training she has gone through. Martin asked her to shot him when he came outside before he shot you and she did." I nodded and sighed.

"What's her name?"

"Bella Swan. Martin has been training her for years, since she was fifteen and she is a little older than you Nathan.

"Oh, and, Karen, if you mouth off to her, wear a bulletproof vest. She has a bad temper and a tricky trigger." Karen gasped and I really wanted to laugh.

"Why would you let someone like that in your house?" Dr. Bennett gave an evil smile and pressed her finger to the counter.

"Because...She is my niece." Both of our eyes widened and I gasped.

"I didn't know you had an siblings." She sighed and looked saddened.

"I had a sister, but she was killed...in front of Bella." That sounded so familiar. Where have I heard of that happening to someone? Oh, right. Me. "You and her have a lot more in common than you think, Nathan."

I feared how much we might.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I really meant to put an author's note at the beginning of the last chapter, but RL got in the way in my mind. LOL. This is my first Abduction story, even though it is a crossover. **

**Okay, in this chapter, i am sure you know by the title, Bella and Nathan finally meet. How will Karen react to Bella? Karen has something important to tell Nathan. What could it be?**

**I am sorry for all thought Karen lovers. I don't like Karen personally. To me, in my opinion, she is too whine-y. I will try to keep Nathan and Karen in character as much as I can, but it will be hard t times. **

**In this chapter, you will see how out of character my Bella is. Go and read, my beautiful audience. **

**Running Scared**

**Chapter Two**

**The Meeting**

It was simply a waiting game. I wasn't allowed to leave the house, even for classes, until the Mysterious Bella showed herself. Karen wasn't even allowed over until she got here.

They were being extra careful with whatever this deal was.

We weren't even supposed to open the door for anyone. Except of course Bella.

I was in my room, doing a little homework, when the door finally opened and I heard laughing.

I practically ran to the top of the stairs. I was so eager to see who the fuss was all about. I mean, she couldn't be anything special, could she?

I took a peek and saw a goddess. Her skin was lightly tanned, her hair was long and wavy, the color was a dark brown with copper highlights, and she sported a t-shirt and short shorts. She had the most beautiful smile that she threw at Dr. Bennett.

"You grew out your hair! It looks so beautiful, sweetie!" I had never seen Dr. Bennett look so excited and happy.

"Thank you! I haven't seen you in so long. I have been in Asia for too long." The girl put her hands on her hips which led my eyes to her ass. God, she actually had one.

"A long time? You are turning into Martin for Christ's sakes!" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I get that every time we talk. A couple days ago is the first time I've seen him in about a year. I'm used to seeing him almost everyday so it's kind of weird. I only saw him for about ten minute before he had to run, like always." They sat on the couch and I sat on the stairs, still undetected.

"Bella, that is just how Martin is and you know that. You know him better than anyone." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You are telling me! I have no idea how he gets anything done. He is always jumping around and like 'What we doing? Where we going?' I mean, he is like a damn puppy. He is fucking ball of energy. To be truthful, I don't know how Lorna or the others were able to handle him." The others? There were others? "I swear, if he fucks like he acts, I would have to give Lorna a gold metal for being able to stay with him as long as she did. May she rest in peace." I cringed at the thought of my mother. The only memory I had of her was her death.

"Does that really matter? How he acts? If it does, why don't you contact the director? He should be able to utilize your skills." She let out a quick, yet short laugh.

"I may be homicidal, but I'm not suicidal." I wanted to laugh, but didn't. "The weird thing is a couple of years back, he said I was 'like a daughter' to him and I was shocked." He thought she was like a daughter? That would make her like a sister? Gross!

"Why were you shocked?" She shrugged and bit her lip.

"Well, I just never thought of that. We all know how Martin is. Let's not kid ourselves. He likes to make kids, but won't take care of them, other than a paycheck." That kind of stung, bad. "Likes to have them, hates taking care of his kids. Plain and simple so it was kind of a smack in the face.

"I was pissed and hurt by him saying that so I said 'Well, that's a shitty thing to say.' He looked at me like I was nuts and asked me why. I answered 'Because you ditch your kids the first chance you get.'" I really wanted to shake her hand for that. Well, it was true.

He said it himself. He was my father, but he could never be my dad.

"That was pretty harsh, Bella." She nodded and sighed.

"I know, but I didn't mean for it to come out. You know me. My first instinct when someone insults me is to either shoot them, which we know I wouldn't do to Martin, or insult them right back where it would hurt. I hated myself for hurting him, but it happened.

"He looked so sad and upset and I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't take it. He said it was already out and that was that. He wouldn't talk to me for like two months. He would talk, but it was more like he was talking _**at**_ me, instead of **_to_** me.

"Plus, we all know its true. I mean, look at Daniel and Fredrick. They are both complete fuck-ups because Martin isn't in their lives. The only non-fuck-up in the Price Boys is probably Norman or Neil or whatever his name is."

"His name is Nathan, Bella.

"Right, Nathan. You know how I am with names." Dr. Bennett nodded and then I had an itch in my throat so I quietly cleared my throat. Next thing I knew, there was a bullet hole next to my head and Bella was pointing a gun at me. I fell back and they both looked at me. Both of them gasped heavily as I looked between them and the bullet hole in the wall.

"Damn! You're supposed to protect me. Not shoot my ass off." They both jumped up and ran up the stairs to me while I was standing up, dusting myself off.

"I am so sorry, Nathan." She checked me over and Dr. Bennett rolled her eyes.

"She actually missed." Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't looking, Aunt Geri." They stuck their tongues out at each other and it was kind of cute.

"Well, thank God, she missed." Bella giggled and seemed to blush.

"That won't happen again. I have unparalleled senses. No one can match me." Dr. Bennett laughed and rubbed her shoulder.

"So you think." Bella huffed and crossed her arms. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I probably should give Karen a call so she can come over since my bodyguard is here." Dr. Bennett just shrugged me off.

"Sure, sure." I turned and walked off to me room, calling Karen. She said to give her thirty minutes and she would be here. A few minutes later, I heard voices on the other side of the door.

"So, who is Karen? A friend or something?" I kept my eyes on the door and it sounded like it was right outside the door. I knew it was Bella and Dr. Bennett.

"The girl who was with him at the game that you shot Koslow?"

"Yeah, the brunette girl that came out after I shot Koslow?" I knew that Dr. Bennett had to be nodding. "Well, I can tell there is something you want to tell me."

"It's what she does to Nathan." What she does to me? What the fuck. "She bosses him around and he is just wrapped around her finger. I think maybe he thinks she is the only girl that would want him. I mean, they had crushes on each other for the longest time, but this shit is crazy. He deserves better. Both me and I know Martin does too want better for him. She just drives me crazy." Damn, I didn't know she felt that. I mean, I understand. Karen does kind of push me around, but she usually is right.

"Well, you're right. He does deserve better. I mean, he's not a bad looking guy-" What?

"Not bad looking?"

"Okay. He is pretty good looking. Scratch that, VERY good looking." Wooh! She thought I was very good looking. That was good to know.

"You aren't attracted to him, are you?" She huff and it was a stab at my ego.

"We all know that if I were, which I'm not, Martin would have my tits in a sling. Sorry, but I'm attached to my breasts." Mmmm, those breasts. That would be the perfect place to be.

"Come on now. You are talking to me. I know you. You bite the inside of your mouth when you lie. You are attracted to Nathan. It's not like he will ever figure it out." I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself.

"Whatever you think."

"It's true! Nathan is oblivious. I can tell he thinks you're cute though." Thank you, Dr. Bennett!

"Bullshit. I'm done listening to this. I don't hear you!" They stepped away and their voices faded.

That Bella was so unbelievably gorgeous. She was even more than Karen. I mean, Karen was beautiful, but nothing like Bella. Bella could make any guy in a room turn their head.

The new revelation in mine and Karen's relationship was wonderful, but our relationship was still on the sour side of the beam. Karen just wasn't the same girl as when we got together. It had been years and for some reason, I just couldn't see myself getting married to her like she wanted.

She had asked me about my thoughts on the topic, but I always brushed it off. I didn't want to hurt her by telling her that I couldn't marry her or even so much as propose. I couldn't even think of that. It only made me sad. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but she is not the kind of person I see myself marrying.

To tell you the truth, I don't even know what kind of person I would marry.

Not even five minutes after my inner thoughts, my bedroom door opened and in walked Karen. She gave me a small smile and sat next to me.

"She is here, I'm guessing." I nodded and took Karen's hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Yeah. She is somewhere with Dr. Bennett." She nodded and looked a little nervous.

"What does she look like?" I looked to Karen's face and saw an unimaginable nervousness in her expression.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head and starred at her hands.

"Nothing. I just... I'm just...This is..." She couldn't finish her sentence. This was strange.

"Come out with it, baby." She pressed my hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I was confused.

"For what?" She looked to me and I could see it in her eyes. "Oh, God." She had done something that she knew would upset me. "What is it, Karen?"

"I slept with Travis Mitchell." She pressed her face to her hands, shame covering her demeanor. Please, God, no.

Travis Mitchell had become a good friend of mine since attending college. He was a sweet, scrawny kid. He was a nerd, but we connected as friends.

She slept with him? Wow! That was really a blow to my ego!

"Please, say something, Nathan!" She looked so desperate for me to forgive her.

"Why Travis?" That was all I could say. I was in such shock. Waiting until marriage, my ass!

"I don't know, okay?" I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, groaning. "I needed someone to talk to and I couldn't come here. He was there and one thing led to another." I put my hand up to her.

"Don't say anymore. Please. I don't want to know." She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Nate, but now that its out, we can work through it." I turned my hard eyes on her and she knew that wasn't possible.

"Work through it? Oh, my god, Karen! I'm not some not ass who will just take this shit. If it happened once, it could happen again." She shook her head heavily.

"It won't." I groaned.

"And, what happened to waiting until marriage? Huh, Karen? You just jump into the sack with the first guy you see that isn't your boyfriend who has been with you for three fucking years. If you chose to break your oath to wait, I think I deserve for it to have been me." She had tear-filled eyes.

"I know you did and I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to do that, but it happened. Afterwards, I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't." I nodded and ran my hand through my hair again.

"Yeah, you can't take it back. What's done is done. I need some time to think of what I am going to do with this, Karen." She looked like I had shot her, but she nodded. She stood from the bed and looked into my eyes.

"Maybe I should go then." I nodded and she sighed, placing her hand on my chest. " Let me know when you make a decision, Nathan." I nodded and she stared into my eyes for a minute. "Will you walk me out?" I nodded and we left my room.

We made it to the stairs and we could see Bella and Dr. Bennett laughing in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Karen looked a little amazed as we approached the kitchen. It turned out that Bella had a rifle in pieces at the table and was cleaning it.

"Hello, Dr. Bennett." Karen made herself known and Bella just glanced at her before returning to her gun.

"Hello, Karen." This got Bella's attention and she widened her eyes at the doctor. I really wanted to laugh. "Are you two headed out?" I just shook my head and Karen glanced at me.

"I was actually headed out. Nathan was just walking me out." Dr. Bennett looked shocked.

"You just got here, though. Come on, Karen. Sit with us." Karen looked at me for approval, but didn't wait for my answer. She sat next to Dr. Bennett and I stood, leaned against the counter.

"So, you're Bella?" Bella smiled and nodded, looking at Dr. Bennett.

"I see you talk about me even more than I thought!" Dr. Bennett shrugged and I chuckled lightly.

"Why did my father send you? I would have expected the person he sent to have..." She looked at me with an evil smile on her face.

"A dick?" Wooh.

"Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's stereotypical that an assassin would have to be male, but in truth, the females are more lethal because you never see them coming. That is why Martin started to train me. I look all sweet and innocent, but I have a bad temper and can hide my emotions. That is what a tragedy does to someone. Everyone in the business has either seen or lived far worse than anything that your mind can wrap around.

"That is why your father chose me to protect you. I know what can happen in any situation because I have his mind. He trained me to think like him. I am an escape artist, perfect marks-WOMAN, Jujitsu professional trained in every type of wrestling, martial arts that you can think of. How is that for prepared, Nathan?"I widened my eyes a little at her.

"Calm down, Bella." Bella rolled her eyes and picked up the barrel of the rifle she was cleaning, in quick, swift movements, throwing it back together. She was fast. She lifted it up and pointed it at Karen, who gasped and flinched. Bella placed it back on the table and laughed.

"Just kidding. Hopefully, I won't have to kill her. I'm not looking forward to cleaning up the blood." Karen jumped up and out came the defensive Karen we all knew.

"You can't just go around killing everyone!" Bella leaned over the table slightly, twirling a pistol around her finger.

"Who says?" I really wanted to laugh.

"What is wrong with you? It's not normal to kill people for a living!" There was a fire burning now in her eyes.

"You know, Martin gave me a message to give to you, **_Karen_**." She stood up and grabbed and steak knife from the drawer and held it in her hand, standing right in front of Karen, in her face. "He said that if you ever hurt his son, he will take a knife, shove it in that mesh of skin you call a pussy, twist it around, and pulled it out. He will shove it in a blender and return it to you on a platter." Karen gasped and looked completely scared as Bella gave her a big smile. "Have a nice day, Miss Murphy." Karen seemed to growl at Bella and then turned to me, forcing a kiss on me before stomping out of the house.

Wow. I think I like her even more already.

Dr. Bennett started to laugh and I took Karen's seat and Bella sat back in hers. Bella placed the rifle in the corner as I started to silently chuckle.

"Did my father really say that?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"No." I laughed out loud and Dr. Bennett joined me. "Martin has a thing about harming women and would never do it. He protects women, like me." I was confused and sat back.

"How did you meet my father?" She laughed and pulled out a revolver that was in her back pocket. She dumped out the bullets and snapped it closed.

"I was in a situation much like you had been. I know your whole story because it is much like mine.

"When I was about four years old, my mother put me under the bed in a hotel room in Florence. My father was on a mission and my mother always traveled along with me. There were men who came in and tortured my mother with tear gas. I had to go through it too, but I stayed quiet because you are supposed to do what your parents tell you to.

"When I was fifteen years old, I was doing research on the internet of my name because I felt like a stranger in my own life. I found a website for missing children and found my picture." It felt as if I was almost hearing my story through someone else's telling.

She rolled her eyes.

"Unlike someone..." She nudged my foot. "...I didn't contact the site. I confronted the woman who I called Mom. As it turned out Geri Bennett..." She pointed to Dr. Bennett who nodded and then retracted her hands. "...was not my mother. She is my aunt, but in order to protect me, she told me that she was my mother. My name at the time was Isabella Bennett. I was told prior to this that my father died in a car accident when my mother was pregnant with me.

"When she told me the full story behind her lying, I found out I was Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. The men in that room were not after my parents. They were after me. Specifically, my DNA. I am what they call genetically altered. Before my embryo was placed inside of my mother, during what they call 'invetro-fertilization', my DNA was tampered with to make the perfect killing machine, the perfect human being for the CIA, FBI, military to get a hold of.

"The Italian military wanted to harvest my DNA when they heard of this and they were willing to kill anyone to get a hold of it." I suddenly felt pity for this woman. That was a terrible burden to carry.

"When I heard the whole story, Nathan, I ran. I ran all of the way to Boston and I thought maybe no one would find me there, but I was wrong. A man by the name of Nikola Koslow found me and offered to utilize my skills.

"I had no skills. I was only a teenager so I was just your normal kid.

"Koslow tortured me and tortured me until Martin Price showed up and scared him off." What? My father saved her from Koslow?

"My father saved you?" She rolled her eyes

"In a way, yes. He told me that he was a friend of Geri's and he was a black ops agent for the CIA. Your father is also a tracker. He found me by following my tracks.

"I asked him to train me from how he beat the shit out of Koslow and him and Geri talked and they agreed that I needed to be able to defend myself. So, since I was fifteen, I have traveled the world, killing bad guys and getting paid well for it." Wow. It was great to see inside of her past and at the same time learn some about my father.

"He taught you?" She nodded and turned to Dr. Bennett.

"Geri, can I have a cigarette?" She smokes?

"There is a carton in your room, hun." She nodded and jumped up, running for the stairs. My eyes followed her until she disappeared and then I turned back to Dr. Bennett. She had a small smile on her face that confused me.

"What?" She shook her head and took a sip of her iced tea.

"You have a girlfriend, Nathan, so leave her alone." I was baffled by what she said.

"Leave her alone?" Dr. Bennett nodded and leaned towards me.

"Bella has a certain way of doing things. She has no emotional attachments to anyone other than me and Martin. That is how she protects herself and others around her in her profession. Nothing and no one means anything to her." That kind of hurt and I shook my head.

"I'm not messing with her or anything. For your information, Karen isn't my girlfriend anymore. In my mind at least." She looked confused and sat back in her chair.

"Really? Why?" I groaned and tapped my finger on the table.

"She cheated on me is why. Satisfied?" She looked saddened and seemed to stutter.

"Well, I...You see...I'm sorry, Nathan." I nodded and sighed.

"What's done is done. It doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Why is that, Dr. Bennett?" She sighed and got into therapist mode.

"Some people block away negative pain to-" I interrupted her.

"I asked you as my friend, not my shrink." She nodded and sighed again.

"I don't know, Nathan." Then walked back in Bella, a lit cigarette in her mouth.

"You don't know what, Aunt Geri?"

**Please, leave me some nice and long reviews, loves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back again for another addition of Running Scared. I got alot of reviews last chapter. I guess everyone loves the RS's Bella. She is my favorite Bella because she stands up for what she believes and I love that.  
**

**Alright. On with the chapter.  
**

**Beta'd by: 7Ace (Marie O'Grady)  
**

**Running Scared**

**Chapter Three**

**Fiery Anger**

"You don't know what, Aunt Geri?" She had an ashtray in her hand and took back her seat next to me. I looked at Dr. Bennett to see if she was going to spill what had just happened.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." She nodded and clicked her teeth, setting down an ashtray. She took a big drag and then blew it out. She smiled as she placed it in the ashtray. "How has everything been?" She shrugged as I stretched out.

"It's been good to have a break from Martin, but I kind of missed his craziness after a while." I was a little confused. What I got from my only phone conversation with him was that he was pretty level-headed.

"Craziness?" She nodded and giggled, glancing at me.

"His...everywhereness. Like he's the FUCKING Energizer bunny." She started to bounce back and forth in her seat. "Let's go! What are we gonna do? Where are we going? Let's do this! Do do do do do!" Then she made a goofy face with her tongue stuck out. "Like that." I couldn't help but laugh as Dr. Bennett did.

"Really?" She nodded and both of us laughed.

"Yeah! He is nuts! He's like a damn five year old." She looked like she got a sudden idea and turned her beautiful eyes to Dr. Bennett. "Speaking of Martin, Daniel wanted you to call him about a visit you're supposed to pay to the house." Dr. Bennett rolled her eyes and I was confused yet again.

"Who is Daniel?" Her eyes turned to me in shock.

"You don't know Daniel?" I shook my head gently. "Derrick?" I shook it again. "Dean?" Again. "Fred?" And one more time.

"Who are they?" She turned her face to Dr. Bennett and gasped. "You never told him about the Price Boys?" Dr. Bennett shrugged.

"Go ahead, Bella. Spill it all." She sat up and smiled, turning to me.

"Daniel Price, Derrick Price, Dean Price, and Frederick Price are your brothers." Woo.

"My what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your brothers. Of course, they are all a bunch of party boys and I think they inherited Martin's craziness, but they're still your brothers. Daniel and Derrick are the worst. I received a picture from Derrick's birthday party last week and there were before and after pictures." Dr. Bennett keyed in.

"Before and after pictures of what?" She giggled and picked up her cigarette again, taking another puff.

"The front yard. The before was a huge pile of cans in the yard and the after was the funniest shit ever.

"Derrick was laying in the front yard, in his fucking boxers, no shirt, on his chest. Like this." She slammed her chest on the table, one arm outstretched and a tongue sticking out. She lifted herself back up as Dr. Bennett and myself started to barrel out in hysterical laughter.

"Sounds like someone I know," I spoke as my chuckle died down and Bella looked back at me.

"Who could that have possibly happened to that isn't one of the Price Boys?" I shrugged and smiled at her. She was so beautiful.

"Umm, me." Her eyes widened and she laughed out loud.

"You? Ha! You are a member of the Price Boys." I chuckled and nodded.

"Guess so." She shook her head and seemed to blush at me.

I didn't know what it was about her, but I had some type of feelings developing for this girl. Who would have thought it? Me, Nathan Harper, crushing on a contract killer.

XxXxXxX

After we all had a quiet dinner together, like some happy family, I practically followed Bella around like a lost puppy. She seemed to enjoy my company, though. She had me carrying around duct tape, a big duffle bag, and a screwdriver as she examined Dr. Bennett's property. After our first time around, shooting the shit, she had me hand her the screwdriver and she loosened the back of the air conditioner vent in my room. She pulled it off, pulled out the filter, and grabbed the duffle bag.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She gave me a giggle.

"'Invasion proofing' the house, as Martin calls it. I'm making it so that if his deal does go bad, we are prepared no matter where we are in the house, so you and I specifically know where the guns are. I have seen too many of these things go down bad. Houses exploding, people dying, etc." I sighed as it reminded me of what had gone down when I made the mistake of contacting the missing person's website.

"Yeah, I know." She looked to me and then put back on the filter after taping the gun on the inside.

"I know it must have been hard with what you had to go through. Everyone has their own horror story, but they usually don't have it published." I nodded and sat on my bed, laying back on my clean sheets and watching the beautiful woman in my room. She turned her eyes to me, to see me watching her, giving me an innocent blush. "Stop looking at me like that, Nathan." I sat up and decided it was time, after us getting to know each other all day, to make my move.

"How am I looking at you?" She blushed again and bit her lip, holding a revolver in-between her precious little hands.

"Like you're about to start humping my leg." Pretty close there, Bella. I chuckled and bit my lip. She set down the revolver, patted her hands on her shorts and sighed. "Okay, I think now is the time for us to have a little talk." I nodded and sat up.

"All right, Bella. Talk." She rolled her eyes and stood in front of me, slightly flushed.

"I don't find you attractive, Nathan. I don't want to hurt your feelings because you are a nice guy, but I don't like you like that, even if I did, it would never ever happen because your father is my best friend and my mentor." I could see that the whole time she was chewing on the inside of her mouth and her eyes said she was lying. It was all a big, fat lie.

I had an idea and went for it. I gripped one hand on her hip and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She let out an audible gasp as I placed my hands behind her knees and made her straddle my lap.

I had to force my cool. I had to do this for myself.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I shook my head and lifted my head up, feeling her difficult breathing against my chest. Her hands lightly clasped onto my elbow pit as her breathing began to shallow and our eyes locked. She was so beautiful and I could see a broken soul through those eyes.

"I'm not going to harm you." She let out a breath and her eyes started to close as I closed in the distance between us. I gently rubbed my lips against hers. She let out a heavy breath and resituated herself on my lap, finally sitting down. Her hands led up into my hair and I kissed her again, pulling her closer to me. I continued to kiss her and kissed her again and again.

She let out a loud moan and took control of the kiss, finally. She pushed me to lay back and pressed her lips hard against mine. Her hair fell, skirting over my face, which made us both giggle and she pulled it out of the way, moaning into my mouth again.

I penetrated my tongue into her sweet little mouth and she moaned again. I flipped us over as I was hovering over her. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I moved us up the bed, feeling her nip at my mouth.

She tasted so good.

She bucked her hips into mine and I pressed mine to hers. I released the kiss to see her reaction and she turned her face to the side, moaning. I kissed along her sweet neck, nipping right behind her ear. Her hands came up to my shoulders as she moaned even more.

"Nathan." I groaned from the sound of her moaning my name. She gripped onto the hem of my shirt and pushed it up my back. I took the hint and took off my shirt, going back to kissing her. I took off her shirt and was shown a black lace bra. I sunk my face down and took one of her breasts in my mouth, receiving a loud moan. She arched into me as I unclasped the front of her bra, taking her bare breast instead.

"You are so beautiful." She moaned louder and rubbed herself against me while I lapped my tongue against her nub. "What do you want me to do?" This was all very new to me. I didn't want her to regret our little play time here and not come back for another go. Dr. Bennett already told me that this girl didn't date so I needed to do my best to get what I could from her.

I mean, the only girl I ever got anything from was Karen. I was damn well ashamed that I was still a virgin.

"Fuck me, please." That I was so not expecting. She pressed her lips back to mine and moaned loudly in my mouth. "Do-do you have any condoms?" Jesus, fuck me.

Kevin gave me a full box of condoms and I gave them to Jake when I started dating Karen.

"No." She groaned and started to unzip my jeans. Shit, she was serious. She wanted me, and bad.

"I have one in my bag on the floor." I nodded and she continued to moan, kissing me, and my bedroom door opened with a gasp.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Nathan and Karen." Both of our heads turned as we stopped kissing.

"My name is not Karen fucking Murphy, dumbshits." Bella got defensive and I positioned my arms so her breasts were out of Jake and Gilly's sights.

"Oh, sorry." Gilly covered his eyes and forced Jake to close his eyes. I groaned as Bella slipped out from under me. She sat on my bed facing her back to Gilly and Jake and redid her bra, throwing on her shirt back on. I grabbed my shirt and threw it on.

Well, that was over fast.

"Gilly, Jake, you can uncover your eyes." They let their hands fall down to their sides and Jake smacked at Gilly. Bella walked over to me and passionately kissed me. She gripped onto my hair and held my face to hers. After a few kisses, she released me and gave me a small smile.

"We can finish that up later." I gave her a small smile and nodded. She picked up her revolver off the floor and turned to Gilly and Jake, giving a sweet smile. "You boys have fun."

She waved her revolver a little. "Not too much though." She practically skipped out of the room with her duffle bag of guns. Gilly's mouth dropped open and I chuckled sitting on my bed. Jake closed my bedroom door and patted my back, laughing.

"You, animal, you. That girl is hot!" I rolled my eyes at him as Gilly sat at my desk chair.

"Dude, are you nuts? Karen is going to have your balls in a sling for cheating on her, Nathan." I stood up and shook my head.

"Karen and I broke up, Gilly. She cheated on me." They both widened their eyes at me.

"What?"

"You two have been together for years, dude." I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Gilly looked sad, but Jake was the more excited of the two.

"Come on, man. You're single again! This is something to celebrate, dude." Gilly rolled his eyes at Jake.

"Dude, him and his girlfriend just broke up." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Nate, you can't be that upset since you were just getting it on with Miss. Sexy-Ass out there." I had a protective side of me that wanted to come out from him talking about Bella like that.

"Her name is Bella, all right?" His eyes widened and Gilly spoke.

"Who is she, dude? I mean, where do you know her from? I have never seen her before." I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"First, my father sent her to watch after me. Second, she is Dr. Bennett's niece." They both broke out laughing.

"She is not someone who works for your father. Sorry, but she is too young and hot. She is also a girl." That was when my door opened and Bella stood there with a fire in her eyes with a phone in her hands. She walked in, closed the door, and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Hold on, Mart. I have to put some boys in their place." She set the phone on the floor and pulled her pistol out of her back pocket. "Do you really want to test my limits? I have a very short fuse, boys." I really wanted to laugh, but I winked at her instead. I knew what she was doing.

She cocked the pistol and held it in her hand.

"Well, come on. You wanna talk about how I'm a girl and can't be a co-worker of the famous Martin Price? Do it to my face. First of all, I do not work for his father. I am doing this as a favor to my mentor. Secondly, I have a gun for those who think just because I am a good looking girl that I cannot take care of Mr. Nathan Harper. My job description is not to babysit him. My job is to keep him alive. Any questions?" Jake and Gilly both were silent and gulped. "Good. Nathan, Martin is on the phone and wants to talk to you." What? He wanted to talk to me?

"Huh?" She giggled and gave me that beautifully shy smile and walked over, handing me the phone. I put the phone to my ear and cleared my throat. "Hello?"

"Nathan, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Yup, that was my father's voice.

"Okay."

"You need to do whatever Bella says. She is there simply because I asked for her help. She is doing whatever she is doing to keep you alive. You need to remember that." I nodded lightly.

"I already know that." I know I sounded pretty harsh, but I hated everyone trying to remind me of that fact.

"Also, Son?" I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your hands to yourself." Then there was a dial tone.

What the heck? That was strange.

I looked to Bella and then it clicked to me.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"Bella, what did you say to him?" She looked confused and leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you mean?" I gave her a half smile and nodded to the bed. "Ohh!" She busted out laughing and shook her head. "When I answered the phone, he asked me if I just had sex, then he was quiet and then he asked to talk to you. I didn't say anything to him. I only said that I hadn't had sex lately." Jake and Gilly laughed and I nodded, rolling my eyes at them. "Since Geri is gone for the night, I'm gonna get drunk. Any of you can join me if you want." All of us looked at each other as she walked in the direction of her room and stood up, following behind her. I would have followed her no matter what. If she said she was going to jump into the fiery pit of hell, I would follow. She had me, period.

After a few minutes, we were all sitting at the kitchen table, minus Bella. She wanted to shower and change clothes beforehand. When she walked down the stairs, I swear I could have busted a nut then.

She only had on a stretched out black wife-beater and was dripping in water. Gilly spit his beer across the table when she sat in the seat next to me, legs crossed. She glanced at me momentarily before grabbing a shot glass, filling it with vodka, and downing it.

"You guys are a bunch of pussies." We looked at each other and laughed.

"Damn, girl, you shot that down like a pro." She giggled and nodded, setting her pistol on the table.

"Do you always carry a gun?" Jake asked, obviously uncomfortable with the pistol. She looked at him with an innocent smile on her beautiful mouth.

"Always..." Gilly let out a laugh and smiled at Bella.

"I think I'm in love." I rolled my eyes and took another chug of my beer.

"Don't even try it, Gilly." Bella turned her eyes to mine with a blush creeping up and rolled her eyes.

"Why? You gonna try it, Nathan?" Jake busted out laughing as I stared at her beautiful eyes.

"Maybe. I did initiate what happened before." She blushed scarlet and grabbed the vodka again, making herself another shot. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Maybe, but I did all the work." I widened my eyes.

"Bullshit! You sat there doing nothing until a few minutes before these assholes walked in." She shrugged and took the shot.

"Anyways, were you two about to fuck up there?" Bella blushed and nodded. Gilly reached over and slapped his hand onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry, man. We didn't mean to cockblock you." I just shrugged and then I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked down and saw Bella's hand massaging my leg.

"Of course, Nathan here didn't have any condoms so..." She shrugged and Jake just laughed.

"Dude, really? You always keep condoms around, even if you are in the virgin territory, like Nate." I rolled my eyes and Bella turned her eyes to me.

"You're a virgin?" I rolled my eyes and Jake whistled for our attention.

"That was not the virgin territory I was talking about. Karen is what I was talking about." Bella rolled her eyes.

"What does the Royal Bitch have to do with anything?"

"So, you've met Karen?" Gilly just laughed as Bella leaned over the table slightly.

"Yeah, I met her. From what I heard, Karen Murphy is scum and needed to be taken off her high horse. I did that for her." Jake widened his eyes.

"Karen, scum? No. She is a very decent person." Says you.

"Says you. From the shit Martin and Geri told me, I had trouble not blowing her fucking brains out." Gilly laughed, but I knew Jake always had a soft spot for Karen. He never had a crush on her or anything, just liked her as a friend.

"How is it that you work for his dad, but are a part of Geri's family?" Gilly sounded like he was investigating her, which was hilarious.

"Well, I have a very similar story to Nathan's. My mother was killed, I was put into protective custody, I found my baby picture on a missing persons' website, and I was practically dragged into this life. Well, not really, but you get the point.

"I'm surprised that no one figured out that it was me who shot Koslow." Their eyes went wide. They knew who Koslow was and what he put me through.

"You shot Nikola Koslow?" She got a big smile on her face and blushed at me.

"Yes. You should have been there when Martin found out about the shit Koslow was trying to pull. He was sooo pissed.

"I mean, like, Burton called and Martin put him on speaker phone." She took out another cigarette and lit it. "Burton said 'He really is your fucking kid.'" Me, Gilly, and Jake all laughed as she sat up, mimicking my father.

"'Are you talking about Dean?'" She relaxed and laughed. "We didn't have a clue what was going on. We had been in Puerto Vallarta handling this deal and we got on the mainland and suddenly the phone is ringing off the hook.

"Anyways, Burton just says Nathan's name and Martin just was silent, but I was like 'Nathan? Who the fuck is Nathan?'" We all started laughing and she grabbed her pistol holding it up in the air.

"Martin said 'if you say one more word, I swear I will shove my gun up your ass where it will not be found.'" My eyes widened. I couldn't imagine him saying that to this beautiful creature. "I only did this." She covered her butt with her hands. I quickly grabbed her from her seat and pulled her into my lap, lightly shrieking. She was so adorable.

"I am the hostage now." The boys laughed as I wrapped my arms around her and lightly nibbled on her earlobe. She gasped and then moaned as I led to her neck. God, she tasted good.

"You wanna go upstairs and finish it, Bella?" I whispered into her ear. I needed her desperately. At least, her attention.

She nodded heavily and I stood up, my arms still wrapped around her. I kissed her cheek and sighed.

"Guys, we are going upstairs for a little bit. We will be back." They nodded and Jake laughed.

"That's right, Bella! Go get his cherry popped!" She turned to them and pulled my face to hers for a passionate kiss, rubbing herself gently against me, before looking to Gilly and Jake.

"Trust me. You won't be able to cover the smell up with Febreze when we are done." I laughed when she pulled me behind her up the stairs. Once we were in my room, she closed the door and straddled me as I was sitting on the bed. She pressed her lips to mine and started fumbling with my zipper. "I want you so bad, Nathan. Please, take away the ache that only your cock can extinguish." Holy fuck! It was so easy for her to talk dirty to me and it made me want to just throw her down.

"You want me?" She nodded and I ripped her shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor. She reached to the rim of her panties and pulled out a condom. Thank you, God.

This was really happening. We were really going to have sex.

I pulled off my shirt and she continued to grind into me, finally getting my pants undone. She felt so amazing while she was teasing me like this.

"I want you, so bad, Nathan." I moaned as her hands stroked my stomach. God, that felt good. "I want to make you cum with my pussy." Oh, dear God. "But, I need you to be as hard as a rock." Jesus fucking Christ! She was going to kill me.

"Damn, Bella." She pushed my pants down with my boxers as I started to kiss along her neck and shoulder, getting a gasp.

"Oh, Nathan. You're bigger than I thought you would be." I groaned and bit into her neck, getting a loud moan.

"Trust me, honey. I'm a grower." She giggled and kissed me passionately.

"I can see that." I was already the hardest I had ever been before and she wanted me to get harder.

"This is the hardest I get, baby." She moaned and grabbed the condom, ripping the foil wrapper.

"Fine by me." She leaned back and I could see she was completely naked on my lap. When did she take off her panties? I watched as she rolled the condom onto me. She gently pushed on my chest until I was flat on my back and she gave me a full-on kiss. "I'm gonna take good care of you." I moaned as I grasped her hips while she slid down my length.

HOLY FUCK!

She was tight as shit to the point it almost hurt.

I lightly hissed and she started to move up and down.

That made it feel better and I moaned as she started to twirl her hips, moaning. Jesus! That felt even better. She felt so good.

"Nathan, you are so big." I looked at her to see her head was thrown back and she was moving slowly up and down me. I needed her to go faster.

I quickly sat up and whispered, "I want your tight pussy now," before I roughly gripped her hips, lifting her up momentarily before slamming her back down. She gasped heavily and dug her nails into my back, curling her toes.

"Oh, dear God." I thought maybe I had hurt her so I released my hands, but she grabbed them, forced them back onto her hips, and gave me a wildly, passionate kiss. "Just like that, Nathan. Fuck me like that." So I did.

I flipped us over so I was hovered over her and let her have it.

She screamed her brains out while I did exactly as she said. I gave it to her hard and fast and she loved every minute of it.

After we were done with round number one, she laid with her head on my chest and she was struggling to breathe normally.

I knew it was pretty good, but I didn't think it would be that good for her the first time around. I figured we would have to go at it a few more times before she would be this out of breath.

"You okay?" I whispered to her and she sighed, looking up at me. She reached up gently and gave me a sweet kiss before resting her head next to mine, on my shoulder.

"Yeah... that was... unbelievable." Wooh! Unbelievable? I knew it was great, but thatgreat? Point for Team Nathan.

"Unbelievable? Really?" She giggled and kissed my neck.

"Yeah. That was the best sex I've ever had. I don't know about you, but that was pretty damn good." I chuckled and gently stroked her sweat-coated backside.

"Thanks for the ego boost. It was pretty damn great for me, too." She giggled and then came the knocking on the bedroom door.

Great! Another interruption!


End file.
